When Needed
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Of course Emily and Tim are related! With all their similarities in interests and nerdiness, how could they not be? The only thing Tim didn't expect was his sister falling for one of his co-workers.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily Prentiss was never one to speak about family. Her childhood clearly showed why that was. Her mother Elizabeth had never paid her any attention, and her father Anthony was one of the only people who ever showed their love for her in her younger years. Even her stepfather, Timothy, had given her more love and more attention than her mother had._

_During her younger years, two of the only companions she had were her young brother and sister. But for people not knowing that they were even related really put a toll on the siblings._

_Let's just say that politics was not a thing that the Prentiss children ever wanted to be acquainted with._

"Hey Princess."

The brunette immediately closed her little book that she had settled on her desk, quickly shoving it into her top drawer before spinning in her chair to face her friend. "What's up Derek?"

Derek felt himself smile to his friend as he set his briefcase down at his desk. "What was that?"

Emily shook her head, her smile plastered to her face. "What was what?"

The younger agent let out a laugh before he knelt down before the brunette. "It was your diary, wasn't it?"

"No!"

Derek looked towards the young doctor just a few feet away. "Yo Reid, did you just see Prentiss reading from her diary?"

Spencer let his eyes glance up from the book in his lap, looking between his two friends with a frown etched onto his face. "What diary?"

Emily gave her friend a smile before turning back to the darker man in front of her. She quickly shook her head and crossed her bare legs, her now shaking hands smoothing down her skirt as she smiled down to the younger agent. "See? No diary!" She pointed towards his desk, getting him to turn his head. "Now you can go and work."

"Oh come on Em, let me see the book."

Emily immediately shook her head, turning in her chair so she faced away from her friend. "No."

Derek laughed before standing on his feet and leaning against the brunette's desk. "But if it's not a diary then why can't I see it?"

"Come on, Derek. It's my business."

The younger man held up his hands, nodding his head when his friend's dark eyes looked up to him. "Ok. Alright, I get it."

Emily smiled wide to her friend. "Thank you."

Just as the brunette turned back to her computer, she heard her metal draw fly open. She quickly spun herself around, her eyes wide as she watched Derek Morgan steal her little book from its confines in her drawer. "Derek!"

Derek let out a laugh when Emily jumped up from her seat, and he quickly held the book above her head, the pages flipping open. "What's wrong, Em? Can't take a little teasing?"

"This isn't funny, Derek! Give me my book back."

He shook his head, his eye squinting as he scanned one of the pages. "Her mother Elizabeth had never paid her any attention, and her father Anthony was one of the only people who ever show-"

"Derek!" Emily's eyes stung when she heard those words read out loud, and her hand kept reaching for the book that flailed in her friend's hand. "Those words are private!"

"Ok so let's try some others."

"No Der-"

"But for people not knowing that they were even related really put a toll on the siblings."

Emily pressed her fists firmly to the younger man's chest. "Derek Morgan, give me back the book. NOW."

Spencer looked up from his book once more to look at the flustered brunette, watching as a stunned Derek Morgan handed the small book back to their friend. "Did you write that, Emily?"

Emily shook her head, shoving her book back into the steel drawer before pressing her fingers to her temples. "No. I didn't."

Derek watched as his friend with confusion clearly etched onto his face. "Who was that last sentence about, Em?"

The brunette let out a snort, plopping herself down into her office chair and looking to the younger man. "Who do you think it was about, Derek?"

"You have siblings?"

"Yes," the older agent nodded, her fingers mindlessly roaming over her knee. "I do."

Spencer shook his head from his spot across from her, his book falling closed as his fingers dropped it to his desk. "You never told us you had siblings, Emily."

"Yeah well it never came up."

Dave watched as his surogate daughter threw her hands up in the air, and he quickly made his way down the stairs of the catwalk to stand by her side. He let his hand drop to her shoulder, feeling her small fingers immediately intertwine with his. "What's going on?"

Derek pointed an accusing finger to his friend, his eyes on the older agents. "Did you know Emily had brothers and sisters?"

The older man shook his head. "Only one brother and one sister. Not plural."

The darker man let his eyes harden on the senior agent. "So you knew?"

"Of course I did. Emily confides in me when she needs to, Derek. And it wasn't really what she wanted to do." He smiled down to the brunette beside him. "She was upset and I bribed her to spill her guts with frozen yogurt."

Emily let out a laugh. "Yeah, not the greatest moment of my life."

Derek shook his head, sitting himself down in his office chair. "Why didn't you tell us, Emily?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business!" The brunette felt her heart race in her chest, her fingers tugging on Dave's as her body shook. "What you read was what my therapist wrote and what I've told her throughout the year. My family and my feelings about them are my business, Derek."

Just as the younger man opened his mouth, Emily thanked God as her phone began to ring. Her hands yanked themselves away from Dave's so she could pick up her phone. "Oh!"

Spencer settled his chin in his hand. "What?"

"It's my brother." Emily ignored the looks from her friends as she set her phone to her ear with a smile. "Hey Timmy."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, looking to the young doctor across from him. "Timmy?"

Emily waved her hand dismissively before leaning back in her chair. "Yeah I'm good, how are you?...Oh I know. Have you spoken to her?...Yeah I doubt she's called dad herself. So why did you call?...Really? I didn't hear anything from our liason." She quickly looked up to Dave and watched him shake his head. "Yeah, of course I'll tell them…Love you too. Bye."

Spencer stood from his seat with his coffee mug in hand. "What about not hearing anything from JJ? Is there a case?"

Emily nodded to the younger man, letting Dave help her stand from her seat. "Four Navy Lieutenants have showed up dead in the past two weeks."

Dave and Spencer quickly left the bullpen to and find the other team members, leaving Emily alone with the darker agent.

Derek watched as his friend move around her desk, cleaning up any discarded papers she had forgotten to throw away into the waste basket beside her desk. "Emily?"

Emily looked up from her task, her dark doe eyes looking to her friend. "What is it, Derek?"

"What are their names?"

The brunette felt herself smile, her eyes squinting slightly when she thought about her two younger siblings. "Timothy and Sarah McGee."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim McGee had spent months working on his new book. His first had was released at least a year ago, and it was still being grabbed from the shelves, so he knew that he needed to make this one even better and maybe even with a little more insight into his family life, rather than work life.

"Hey probie!"

The young man looked up from his computer screen and looked over to the desk next to his, watching as his co-worker grinned his way. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony's white teeth almost sparkled as he shared a smile with Abby, the forensic specialist who sat on the edge of his desk. "Is your older sister really comin' to help us out?"

"Her name is Emily, Tony. But yes she is."

The slightly older man chuckled, his hands rubbing together. "Last time I saw her, she had those like really messy bangs and she was in shorts and a tank top." He smiled over to the brunette who gave his a glare. "It was your birthday party, remember. Damn, she is so ho-"

"Tony!"

Tony shook his head. "Oh come on. You know that your sister is a bombshell."

Ziva looked up from the paperwork on her desk, her dark hair flipping over her shoulder before glaring towards her colleague. "Tony, do you not think it is rude to make comments about McGee's sister?"

"No," he shook his head again, "not at all."

"What if she were here, huh? Then would it be rude?"

Tony quickly stood from his seat, his eyes looking over every desk and glancing near the elevators before smiling over to the Israeli woman who sat at her desk. "She's not here. And besides, I think it's a compliment if The Tony Dinozzo calls you hot."

Abby shook her head before hopping off her friend's desk. "It's better to be called beautiful, Tony. And Emily is so super beautiful!"

Tim gave a groan before shutting off his monitor. "You guys are so annoying."

All eyes looked towards the elevator when they heard a 'ding' go off, and they quickly spotted the BAU team making their way out of the steel containment.

"Is your brother really Thom E. Gemcity?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she followed her unit chief off the elevator. "His name is Timothy McGee, Spencer. Thom E. Gemcity is just a pseudonym."

The young doctor turned his confused eyes to the older woman. "Why would he use a pseudonym?"

Tim stood from his seat and smiled to his older sister. "Because I would want serial killer fans coming after me."

Emily grinned as she wrapped her arms around her little brother's neck, feeling him press a kiss to her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The younger man backed away from the brunette and smiled. "You got rid of your bangs?"

Emily nodded. "They grew out." Her eyes squinted as she took in her brother's appearance, and her hand immediately went up to cover her gaping mouth. "You're balding!"

Before Tim could get a word out, all eyes went to Tony who was almost doubling over from laughter. "See? Even your sister notices!"

Emily threw a smile towards the younger man, turning away from her brother. "And you are?"

Smiles grew on all NCIS members faces when Tony's laughter immediately stopped. "Ok that's not funny."

The brunette shook her head before smiling to the agent. "It's nice to see you again, Tony."

"Emmy!"

Emily turned her head, only to basically be pummeled by the goth woman with a grin on her face. Her dark eyes widened before she let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's skinny torso. "Hi to you too, Abby."

The younger woman smiled wide as she jumped with the brunette in her grasp. "I missed you so so SO much, Em!" She pulled back, pressing her lips quickly to the older woman's before turning to look at Tony. "I told you she was beautiful."

Emily's eyes were wide as she shared a look with her brother, her hand covering her quivering lips as a tan woman stepped into her view. She politely nodded her head as the younger woman smiled at her. "Hi. Ziva right?"

"Yes." She grinned to the brunette before her and quickly glanced at Tony. "You were right, Tony. She is a boomshell."

Derek and Emily both let out laughs as Tony shook his head. "Bombshell, Ziva. Bombshell."

"I hope you're all talking about the case and not just sitting around like idiots." An older man walked into the room with a CalfPow in hand, placing it between Abby's hands and earning a kiss on the cheek before the younger woman practically ran away. "So, name?"

JJ quickly stepped up, taking the older man's hand in hers. "I'm Jennifer, we spoke on the phone. These are special agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

The grey haired man nodded to all of them. "Gibbs. And judging by all the hugging going on, I guess you all know my team." He looked up to the stoic man beside the blond before him and arched a white brow. "Follow my team to the scene?"

"Of course."

Tim took his sister's hand and patiently waited until almost everyone got onto the elevator. "Boss?"

Gibbs turned as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "What is it, McGee?"

"This is my sister, Emily."

The older man looked to the attractive brunette in front of him, her dark eyes smiling to him as she gave him the tiniest of waves. He quickly gave a hand, feeling as her soft one took ahold of his. "Nice to meet you. You're the one who McGee went with to that symposium, right? The one that made him miss a day of work."

Emily smiled at the memory, nodding to the taller man. "Yeah, we were listening to my step father give one of his motivational speeches over in New York." She felt him let go of her hand, but her body jerked slightly when her bracelet stuck onto a thread of his jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head, bringing their bodies closer as he tried to get the thread untangled from the younger woman's charm. "It'll come off, just wait a moment."

Emily's eyes darkened slightly, her teeth biting into her lower lip when she felt the heat from Gibbs' body radiate onto her, his hand holding onto her wrist as his fingers tried to separate their arms.

"There." He let out an uncommon smile as he watched Emily's arm softly fall to her side. "Sorry about that."

Emily quickly shook her head, clearing her throat. "No, it's no problem."

Tim's eyes darted from his sister to his boss, and he quietly made his exit to the elevator.

Gibbs picked his briefcase up from his desk, placing a hand on the small of Emily's back before leading her into the elevator with her uncomfortable little brother. "That's a nice charm bracelet."

Emily's eyes glanced down to the bracelet on her arm, nodding slightly when she heard the slight jingle of the charms. "Thank you. My father gave it to me when I turned thirteen. He gives me a new charm every year." She smiled, ignoring the look her brother was giving her. "Every one has to represent me in some way."

The older man nodded, letting both Emily and McGee exit the elevator and enter the parking garage before him. "Your birth father or step father?"

"Birth."

All three of them quickly made their way to the SUV's over by the garage exit. Emily looked over to Tony who was smiling her way. "What?"

"You wanna ride with me?"

Tim was already shaking his head. "No!"

Hotch ignored the younger man and pointed over to his SUV. "Emily and Derek, get in mine."

Emily quickly nodded, feeling Gibb's eyes on her as she made her way to the black car. She jumped into the passenger side, watching through the windshield as the older man got into his car.

"Em?"

The brunette turned her head slightly, seeing her darker friend sitting in the back with a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

Derek gave a grin. "You ok there?"

"Yeah, fine." She let her fingers scratch at her temple as they pulled out onto the busy streets of the city. "Totally fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's dark eyes roamed around the shrubs and trees that surrounded her as she made her way through the woods, following her boss who quickly kept up with Gibbs and Derek. She turned to her brother beside her and gently tapped his arm. "So how come you haven't caught this guy yet? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's been a couple weeks, yeah. But Gibbs was too stubborn to call anyone else in for help."

The brunette's eyes widened as her brother helped her jump down off of a small, stoned ledge. "So because he's hardheaded, he let more marines and lieutenants die?"

Tim shook his head as he and Emily made their way past the yellow caution tape. "You don't know my boss, Em."

"I know that what he did made innocent men die." She shook her head, shrugging away from her brother's hand. "Innocent men who were fighting for our country, Timmy."

"Emily I know tha-"

"Well apparently your boss doesn't." Emily felt herself roll her eyes before hiking through a couple more shrubs to stand next to her boss. She looked down to the victim whose neck was severely lacerated, his right hand lying just over his heart. "It's as if he's saying the pledge."

"The pledge?"

Gibbs looked over to the paramedic with annoyance clear in his eyes. "Of allegiance." He turned his gaze back down to the body, feeling the presence of his team behind him. "The marks are deep."

Tim nodded, kneeling down beside the body and tracing his gloved finger across one of the lacerations. "Looks like a clip point blade."

Derek looked to the young NCIS agent with his eyebrows perfectly arched. "How can ya' tell?"

"A clip point blade gives a quicker and deeper cut. It has a quicker and better advantage when stabbing or slicing, if you will, with it having less drag duration and a faster withdrawal. It's one of the most commonly used knifes, although it may be considered weaker to a spear point of even drop point blade." Emily looked up from the marine's body, being taken back by all the eyes staring her way. "What?"

Tim looked up to his sister, nodding when his boss glanced his way. "Our father had a prized knife collection and taught me and Emily about them."

"What about Sarah?"

Emily shook her head, dismissing Derek's question with a wave of the hand. "She was too young, and dad didn't want her near them."

"Anyway," Gibbs watched as everyone looked his way when he gave a bark, "this is the fourth in two weeks."

All heads turned when they heard a yelp from behind, and their eyes immediately landed on a younger man with his gloved hands carrying a large doctor's bag. He gave a shy nod of the head as an older gentleman passed by him with his eyes lain on the victim. "Hey everybody."

The older man let out a laugh before he knelt beside Tim, sticking a metal looking rod into the marine's ear. "I apologize for Mr. Palmer's little outburst back there. He hasn't quite managed to keep up with me."

"I try, Doctor Mallard." Palmer held the bag to his chest as he made his way to the group. "No one said I was the best."

Emily smiled down to the older man beside the dead body. "It's good to see you again, Ducky."

Ducky looked up from the victim beside him and grinned up to the brunette. "You too, my darling. I'd give you a hug as usual, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

Emily shook her head, feeling the eyes of everyone leave her and go back to the dead marine. "We can save it for later."

The older man let out a grunt as he pulled the thermometer from the marine, checking it's reading. "The body is around ninety degrees, but since we're outside in the heat, I would say he's only been deceased for about five to six hours. Would you agree, Palmer?"

Palmer quickly nodded his head. "That seems to be right, doctor."

Hotch let out a huff. "So he was killed about six hours ago, then dumped here in the middle of nowhere."

"Well there were no tire tracks in the mud out near the entrance of the woods."

Derek nodded. "The killer's gotta be strong enough to carry an average sized man through the woods and dump him here, and then walk back to wherever he had hid his car."

Emily looked towards her boss. "And unless there were any joggers, that would be long gone by now, there are no witnesses. There aren't even any houses or stores for at least five miles."

"Alright. Derek, you and Reid go east and try every store and apartment for at least the first seven miles and see if they spotted a large truck or SUV coming this way. Dave and JJ, you go west. Prentiss, you and I will head back with NCIS and work up a profile."

Emily gave a nod, watching as everyone started to head back to their respective vehicles. She waited until Gibbs was slowing his pace as he headed towards his car, and she gently tapped his shoulder. "Sir? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Gibbs turned to face the brunette next to him, his eyebrows scrunched before he nodded his head. He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors. "Of course. Get in."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily felt her hands start to shake as she sat in the passanger seat of the older man's car. Her figners tugged on the inside handle of her door so it slammed shut before she let her dark eyes look over to her brother's boss. "I'm sorry if I'm wasting some of your time at the moment."

"No," the silver haired man shook his head, "it's completely fine. I have a minute."

Emily nodded, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. "I just wanted to ask you a question or two."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the brunette shift in her seat. "About what, Agent Prentiss?"

"My brother told me that you waited two weeks to try and get help." She shook her head, her anger from her conversation with Tim coming back to her. "Trust me, I get that this was your choice to not involve any other agencies because this was your case, but now its your case along with being the BAU's case. I have a right to know why you thought so recklessly."

The older man let out a sigh. "Agent Prenti-"

Emily shook her head, holding up a finger. "Don't call me that. Stop calling me that. My name is Emily Francesca Prentiss to you, not Agent Prentiss. The people who call me Agent have my respect. For right now," she let out a snort, "you do not."

Gibbs hardened his eyes on the younger woman before him. "Now I don't know what you've heard from your brother, Emily. But none of my decision making has to do with not feeling the need to get help with any other agencies."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I heard the exact opposite." She grinned when Gibbs' face reddened. "I knew I should have believed my brother when he said you were stubborn."

"Listen here Agent Prentiss," he smirked when he saw the anger that flashed in the brunette's dark eyes, "I am in charge of my unit, and until your little brother practically begged me to let you and your team come into this case, everyone was fine with the decisions I was making. No one disagreed, not even my director. So you tell me Agent, what exactly is your problem."

Emily felt her anger practically burst, steam spewing from her ears as the older man's smile slowly fell from his face. "My problem is that because of all your decisions, more men died. Three men could have still had their lives if it wasn't for those screwed up mistakes of yours."

The silver haired man shook his head. "I don't make mistakes."

"Really? Because we have three cold and dead bodies that I could take you to right now. That's the proof I have that you have indeed made mistakes." She shrugged, adjusting herself in the leather seat. "Who knows how many more you could have made?"

"That is enough!"

Emily flinched at the older man's tone, biting her lip before looking into his icy blue eyes. "I know I'm a bit out of line, and I apologize for that."

Gibbs tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "A bit?"

The younger woman let out a groan before throwing her hands up. "My God, you are so much more infuriating than everyone tells me! Here I am trying to apologize, and you don't even care." She found herself quickly jumping out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Her muscles were tense as her doe eyes roamed over the dirt road, watching as the EMT truck drove away.

All the other cars were gone.

Emily rolled her eyes as she heard the window on the passanger side of the car beside her roll down, the cocky voice of the older man filled her ears. "Unless you'd like to walk back to the agency, you might wanna hop back in."

The brunette tilted her head back as she groaned on last time, stomping her heel on the graveled ground beneath her before spinning around. Her eyes landed on the agent who grinned at her from his spot in the driver's seat, and she frowned before slowly getting back into the car.

Gibbs watched as the younger woman next to him clicked her seatbelt into place, and started the car. His hand quickly went up to adjust the mirror above his head. "You buckled?"

"You know I'm buckled."

Gibbs gripped the wheel before quickly making his way down the road. "Well thanks for the apology." He saw the brunette's eyebrows raise in the corner of his eye, and he shrugged his shoulders. "From before."

Emily slowly nodded, her fingers tugging slightly on the hem of her blazer. "You're welcome. I didn't mean to blow up the way I did."

"It's alright, I get it. I made a stupid decision."

"No, no you didn't." She shook her head, turning to look at the older man beside her. "I get why you did what you did, I do. It was your case before it was ours, and I shouldn't be making you feel horrible about the way you run things."

The silver haired man felt his chest tighten when he heard the guilt in Emily's voice. "And I get why you go angry. We both weren't in the wrong."

Emily felt her jaw drop open, her eyes looking out to the road ahead of her. "I know you weren't in the wrong, Gibbs. I was."

"No Emily, you weren't."

Emily's eyes lit up before she turned to gaze at the older man, a small smile blooming on her ivory skinned features. "You called me Emily."

Gibbs gave a nod, smiling slightly as they turned a corner. "I know. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons with the 'agent' thing."

"Well thank you."

The rest of their ride took place in a comfortable silence, Emily's head lolling slightly when she looked at the city buildings they passed. Gibbs kept his eyes staring straight ahead, pulling into his parking space once they finally got back to NCIS.

Emily jumped out of the car just after the older man, closing the door just as she saw Gibbs make his way into her line of sight. "Agent Gibbs?"

The older man turned to look towards the brunette, stopping in his tracks when he saw her soft eyes looking his way. "Yes?"

"I told you I believed when he said you were stubborn," she smiled meekly when he glared her way, "I also believed when he said you were a strong, brave leader." She slowly made her way up to him, patting his arm before looking up to his bright eyes. "And that you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - This is the last chapter I'll be updating on any of my stories for about a week. I'm not allowed to bring my laptop on vacation, so I really hope you all enjoy this one!**

...

The pair slowly made their way out of the elevator and over to where Hotch was sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk, his gaze glaring towards them as they rounded the corner. "Where have you two been?"

Emily's eyebrows went up before she shook her head, smiling to the silver haired man when he pulled out his desk chair for her to sit in. "We hit a couple more red lights than you did, apparently."

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement, stealing the chair from behind Tim's desk and sliding it up beside the younger woman. "I apologize." He shrugged once Hotch glanced his way. "I didn't know there was a time schedule."

Emily looked up to her boss, watching as his features hardened as he stared to the slightly older man. "Ho-"

"Well unless we want more men dead, we need to be as quick as possible." Hotch's eyes hardened on the senior agent that sat down before him. "Is that alright with you, Agent Gibbs?"

The older men let out a grin. "Anything for you, Agent Hotchner." He gestured over to the seat behind Ziva's desk. "Take a seat, won't you?"

Emily shook her head slightly, her fingers quickly grabbing the folder that lay on the desk before her, and she flipped it open. Her eyes stayed glued onto the page as she heard a grunt come from her boss not three feet away. "Alright, so what do we have on this profile so far?"

Hotch poited to the picture that lay in the case file his subordinate had in her hands. "It's a woman, early to mid thirties."

"How do you know that?"

Emily looked up to the silver haired man that sat next to her. "The slices in all the victims necks were very clean and precise, and all the blood splatter that would have been there has been wiped clean." She angled the case flie so the older man could look at it. "And you see the way their fingers are positioned? No spaces, no lagging, and the nails of the victims are all clipped and filed."

Gibbs gave a slow nod. "And what about the age? How do you know that?"

Hotch set his elbows on the desk before him. "Killer is persistent with keeping up a trail and the same MO, and their timing and consistency show maturity."

The older man gave another nod. "Sure."

Emily laid her chin in her hand, her eyes crinkling when she didn't feel her charm bracelet slipping down her slender arm. She quickly took a glance at her arm, her eyes widening and pulse racing when she didn't see the silver chain around her wrist. "Agent Gibbs, have you seen my bracelet?"

Gibbs let his eyes immediately widen, searching the floor around him, along with Agent Aaron Hotchner, for the bracelet that meant so much to the younger woman. "Emily... I don't see it."

Hotch shook his head, getting on his knees to search the floor. "It's not here, Em."

Emily quickly stood from her seat, her fingers wrapping around her now bare wrist as she felt her eyes begin to sting. "It's not on the floor?"

Gibbs stood from his spot on the ground, looking over to the sad brunette. "Emily its not here. I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head, grabbing her cell phone from the desk before making her way out of the cubicle. "I have to find it."

Hotch looked up from the floor, sighing when he saw his subordinate visibly shaking as she waited for the large steel doors to open. "Emily, we're in the middle of a case."

Gibbs stood in front of the slightly younger man, his eyes hardening. "I will go with her. The bracelet is probably back at the crime scene." He shook his head when the brunette's mouth began to open. "When we're there, we can check over the crime scene once more. Alright? Two birds with one stone."

Before waiting for the younger man to answer him, he jogged over to the brunette woman who stood just before the elevator. "We'll find it, Emily. It'll be fine."

Emily let out a small sob before shaking her head, stepping into the elevator with the older man at her side. "I know it seems really stupid and selfish that I want to go back and find it. But I need that bracelet, Agent Gibbs. That's one of my only good memories."

"It's not selfish, Emily. I completely understand." His eyes squinted slightly when he saw a small silver charm lying on the ground, and he quickly picked it up between his fingers. "Is this yours?"

Emily looked to the small charm that lay in the palm of the senior agent, and her hand quickly went to cover her mouth as she nodded. "Yeah..." She picked up the tiny charm from his hand and smiled slightly, watching as it sparkled when the elevator light hit it just right. "It's me."

Gibbs tilted his head, pulling the alarm on the wall beside him so the elevator stopped in its journey downstairs. "You?"

"Yeah," Emily's lips trembled when she saw the little chubby cheeks on the baby charm in her hand. "It's the very first charm my father gave to me to put on the bracelet. He had it specially made for me over in Germany when I was eleven, based off of a baby picture of me." She bit her lip when she felt a tear fall down her cheek. "It took two years to perfect."

The older man wiped the tear that fell from her eye, taking the brunette woman into his strong arms.

Her clasped hands were pinned softly between their chests, her drooping eyelids fluttering slightly as she felt his hands slowly rub up and down her back. Emily slowly backed away from the agent, a smile on her face when she held up the charm. "You see the hands that are holding up my head and butt? Those are my nana's." Just as she watched the older man's lips spread so he could speak, the cell phone in her pocket went off.

Emily gave a quick apology, watching as Gibbs pushed the alarm button back in as she set her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Gibbs put his hand on her back and led her out of the elevator, watching as the brunette's eyes softened. "Who is it?"

"My sister." Emily bit her lip, hurrying with the older man over to their SUV. "What is it, Sarah? Me and Timmy are working." The younger woman gave a sigh as she hopped into the car. "Who left you?...Alright, do you know why?"

Gibbs waited for the brunette to buckle her seat belt, watching as her eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Oh sweetie, of course we'll pick you up." Emily held a hand to the speaker of her phone, leaning over so she could whisper to the older man. "Her friend's boyfriend got drunk and kicked her out of his car. Do you think we can pick her up?"

"Of course."

Emily smiled before setting her phone back to her ear. "Where are you?...Mullers Garden?" She quickly looked back over to the silver haired man beside her. "She's at our crime scene, Gibbs."

The older man shoved the keys into the ignition, pulling out of his space and into the street as quickly as he possibly could. "Tell her we're coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's eyes widened as her hands clutched the handles above her head and on the passenger door as the car swerved around another corner. "Gibbs, I know you want to help me and Sarah and you wanna get to the site fast, but you're just a tad over the speed limit."

"Really? By how much?"

The brunette practically jumped from her seat as the older man beside her honked at the car in front of theirs. "We're suppose to be doing sixty, Gibbs! You're going eighty-five!"

Gibbs shook his head as they made their way off of the main road and onto the trail that led them throughout the woods. "Emily, we need to get there now. Do you want anything to happen to your sister?"

Emily's eyes hardened as she bit her lip, her fingers tightening around the handle of the door. "Don't you ever believe for one second that I would want something to happen to my baby sister."

The older man shook his head, flipping on his lights to see the path in front of them. "I'm sorry Emily, that's not what I meant."

Emily let out a breath, her eyes stinging as she looked out the windshield with her darkening eyes. "Its fine."

The pair let the air around them silence, their eyes training themselves on the dirt and pebbled trail that they rode along. Just as Gibbs started to slow down the speed of his car, he saw a figure pop out at the right side of the windshield before him.

"Gibbs, its Sarah!"

The older man stopped short on the dirt path, watching as pebbles and shards of smaller rocks flew from the tires and in front of his view before jumping out of his seat, along with the brunette by his side.

Emily slammed her door shut before rushing over to the younger girl, spinning the brunette around and glancing at her with stern eyes. "Sarah?"

The brunette felt the air escape from her lungs as she laid her dark eyes on the older woman. "Em!"

Gibbs made his way over to the two embracing woman, laying a hand on the younger girl's shaking shoulder. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah slowly slithered her way out of her sister's grasp, shaking her head as the tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know where she went and I'm scared."

Emily's eyes hardened on her younger sister. "Who is 'she', Sarah?"

"The woman who was chasing me, Em!"

The brunette gave a quick shake of the head, grabbing at the younger girl's shoulders to steady her. "Explain this to me, Sarah. You didn't mention a woman on the phone."

Sarah shook her head as she tried to take a deep breath. "When I got off the phone with you, I sat down on a rock just where I said I'd be. But t-then this woman comes rushing around the corner like someone was chasing her or something. So I got up and asked if she was ok..." she stopped for a second to regain her thoughts, focusing on her sister's calming gaze that looked her way, "but when I got over to her, she pulled out a knife."

Emily ground her teeth to keep her anger from overflowing. "Did she hurt you?"

"No! I ran!"

Gibbs slipped his gun from its holder on his hip, trying to get Sarah's attention back to him. "Is this woman still following you?"

The younger girl gave a shaky nod. "I heard her footsteps when I ran out in front of you."

"Alright, you two stay here."

Emily flickered her eyes over to the older man who was quickly making his way into the darking line of trees. "Gibbs!"

"Stay there!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily let out a sigh as she cuddled her sister close to her chest, her hands rubbing up and down her back to calm her. "Sarah sweetie, you have to calm down. Ok?"

The young brunette shook her head as she cried into her sister's shoulder. "She tried to kill me, Em!"

"I know sweetheart, I know. But we're going to find her."

"How do you know that?"

Emily bit her lip before moving so she could see her little sister's face. "Sarah, you know that me and Timmy are good at our jobs. Gibbs is chasing her down, and he will find her." She took Sarah's face between her palms and stared into her dark eyes. "She will not hurt you, Sarah. I promise."

Sarah let out a cry as she shook her head. "How can you promise something like that?"

The older woman stared down to the brunette with soft eyes. "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

"No."

Emily smiled at the girl's immediate answer. "Then know that I don't plan on breaking this one. You have to trust me."

Sarah sniffled before snuggling back into the older woman's chest. "I'm scared, Em."

"I know sweetheart, but you're gonna be ok." Emily quickly opened the passenger side door and helped her sister sit in the leather seat. "You have to stay here, ok?"

Sarah's eyes immediately widened, her fingers wrapping around the handle just above her head. "Where are you going?"

Emily shook her head, slipping her gun from the holster that lay on her hip. "I have to go and help Gibbs, alright? You have to promise that you'll stay here."

"Don't leave me!"

Emily felt her eyes sting as she watched her younger sister start to break down once again. "Sarah, listen to me. If I don't help Gibbs then we might not find her. I told you that I won't let her hurt you, right?" She watched as the brunette gave a nod. "And in order to keep my promise, I have to help bring that bitch down. Now you stay here and lock all the doors, ok?"

Sarah let out a cry before nodding her head.

"Drink the water in the glove compartment, ok? I don't need you hyperventilating."

The brunette quickly pulled her sister to her, hugging her tight before laying a shaky kiss to her cheek. "Please be safe, Em."

Emily laid a kiss to the younger girl's forehead before slamming the door shut. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs flipped on the small flashlight in his hand, pointing his gun in front of him as he made his way through the shrubs to enter the forest line. He let his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness surrounding him as he ran, faster and faster as his ears listened for any sound that happened.

His head whipped around, hearing a small shuffle from behind him. He shined his light towards a tall tree before him, watching as a figure tried to cover their eyes. "Federal Agent! Hands above your head, now!"

The dark figure gave a glare in his direction, making its way around the shrubs with an object in hand.

"HEY! Put the weapon down!" He watched as the figure made its way up the path, stepping in front of him with their hands in the air just as he flashed his light on them.

Emily rolled her eyes at the older man, putting her hands down once she realized he knew who she was. "Gonna arrest me?"

Gibbs gave a shake of the head before pulling the brunette to his side. "You left Sarah?"

"I came to help you."

The older man gave an immediate nod of the head, turning his head back towards the forest before him. "Alright, lets get this done. And quick. We can't leave your sister alone for too long."

Emily hardened her eyes as she followed the older man through the dirt and trees. "Yeah, cause I would leave my little sister alone to get killed by that bitch."

Gibbs sighed. "Emily..."

The brunette shook her head, quicken her steps so she'd be in front of the older man. She held her gun out in front of her, shining her flashlight so she could see, just as she was trained to do. "Lets just forget it. We need to find this woman."

Gibbs quickly followed thy younger woman deeper into the forest, watching all the twigs and broken branches that got in his way. "I haven't heard anything since we've gotten here."

Emily nodded, training her eyes on the darkened foliage around her. "Well she couldn't have gotten too far. Our car is parked almost all the way down the road, ad if she had a car then we would have either seen it already."

"A smaller car wouldn't be that difficult to hide."

"But we would have heard it."

"Unless she hasn't gotten into it yet."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "So what? She's hiding in it?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "How would I know what she's doing? You're the profiler here."

Emily gave a grunt as they made their way through the forest. "But as we can all tell, and sadly see, you've had so many more years of experience."

Gibbs immediately stopped in his tracks, grabbing the younger woman's arm before spinning her around, his eyes boring into hers. "Ok, this is NOT the time to be throwing blows at one another, Emily. We're doing this for your sister."

"You're the one who started all of this!"

The older man hardened his gaze. "How exactly did I do that?"

Emily glared up to the taller man, shoving her gun back into her holster. "You're the one who acted like I was treating my sister like some puppy that you'd leave in the car when you went into the grocery store!"

Gibbs gave a shrug. "Maybe you might be."

"Oh please! I am not some idiot that acts like an allusive teenager."

"Well we should all hope you're more capable."

Just as Emily was about to open her lips up once more to spit an insult to the older man, her eyes widened, feeling a gloved hand quickly cover up her mouth while an arm entangled its way around her waist.

Gibbs immediately pointed his gun towards the darkened figure. "Hands off of her now."

The stranger gave a chuckle before shushing the two adults through his ski mask, snarling into the brunette's ear as he felt her shiver. "We're gonna go on a ride, pretty lady."

Emily felt her gun be taken from the holster on her hip, her eyes widening as she saw another figure come up behind Gibbs. She did her best to scream out before the older man was hit and lay unconscious on the dirt floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Definitely and OOC chapter.**

**...**

Gibbs let out a groan as he forced his eyes open, his hot breath hitting back at his lips since the duct tape was tightly covering his mouth. He gave a grunt as as tried to sit up, his hands taped behind his back and his feet cuffed tightly together.

He looked up to see a familiar face looking down to him, and he gave a thankful nod when she helped him sit up.

Emily bit her lip as she helped the older man up as best she could, her taped hands aching as she tried to sit him up against the back window of the truck. She moved her legs the best she could with the shackled to the floor of the car and showed her back to Gibbs. "Bring your head down here, ok? I'm gonna get your mouth free."

Gibbs scrunched his forehead before bending down, setting his mouth just between Emily's taped hands so her fingers were at the edge of the silver tape.

"Do your best to stay quiet, ok? Don't scream." She waited until she felt the older man nod before itching her nails underneath the tape, taking a deep breath before ripping it off of the NCIS agent's lips.

The older man's eyes widened as he pushed his lips together, doing his best to ignore the burning sensation around his mouth. He quickly sat back up, eying the brunette as she turned around to face him. "How'd you get yours off?"

Emily gave a lick to the fresh cut that ran from her top to her bottom lip. "While you were knocked out, one of the men tried to get a little friendly."

Gibbs immediately let his eyes harden. "Friendly?"

Emily gave a slow nod, her eyes softening on the older man when she saw him look down to the cut on her plump lips. "He said that if I agreed to lay still then he'd take the tape off, and I couldn't breathe right with the tape on so... I let him."

Gibbs watched as the brunette woman looked out towards the darkness around them, the wind whipping her hair around her pale features. "You let him what, Emily?"

The younger woman's eyes snapped back up to his. "I let him feel me up, Gibbs. Ok?"

"No Emily, that is not ok!"

Emily's gaze hardened on the older man. "I told you to keep your voice down, Gibbs. They're going to hear us."

Gibbs shook his head. "We're in the flatbed of a truck, Emily. They've been too oblivious to see us through the window, so why do you think they'll be able to hear us?"

Emily looked to the agent with a saddened gaze, her head shaking slowly. "Please... just lower your voice, ok?"

The older man looked to the brunette before him, his hands itching to reach out and give her wrist a reassuring squeeze. "Emily, they're not going to hurt you. I won't let them."

The brunette gave a forced laugh before moving her gaze down to the metal that she sat on, her chin trembling as she heard a laugh from the driver inside the pickup truck. "Don't you remember?" She nodded her head to the window behind her before looking back to the older man, the corner of her mouth humorlessly quirking upwards. "They already did."

Gibbs shook his head, moving right beside the brunette girl and taking her hand in his. "They come near you right after they get through me. You remember that, Emily."

Emily bit her lip, looking into the grey haired man's eyes before she let her fingers squeeze back. "I'll always remember."

"I'm going to protect you."

The younger woman gave the smallest of smiles, feeling the chill of the wind start to make the goosebumps come up underneath her clothes. "I think we should try and get some rest. Might help our energy."

Gibbs gave a nod, helping the brunette and himself lay down onto the cold metal of the flatbed. "Get that bag from behind you."

Emily let out a groan as she turned around, her taped hands rolling painfully underneath her before she eyed the torn up, woven bag that lay in the corner by her head. She rolled her eyes before biting the edge of the bag, slinging it over her body before rolling back over to face the older man.

Gibbs shimmied his way underneath the bag, his chest pressing softly against the younger woman's. "How bad does your lip hurt, Emily?"

The brunette's eyes flickered from either one of the agent's eyes, feeling the older man's heat radiate onto her body. She gave a small lick to her lips before shaking her head, clearing her throat so her whisper wasn't hoarse. "It doesn't hurt that much."

The older man leaned forward, the tip of his nose rubbing softly against Emily's. "I will always protect you."

Emily let her eyes close as the agent's lips softly collided with hers, a soft sigh trying to pass her lips as she felt her heart reaching out for the comfort of the older man.

"How does you lip feel now?" Gibbs softly bumped his chest against hers, getting the younger woman to open her eyes. "Better?"

Emily looked into the older man's eyes, her head nodding as she felt the truck come to a stop. "Yes."

"Well look how sweet."

The couple turned their gazes from one another, their curious eyes looking to the large man that was opening the tailgate of the truck. Emily felt herself squirming closer to the older man as her dark eyes were trained onto one of the captors.

The hefty man gave a chuckle before dragging Emily closer by the chain that attached her to the bed of the truck, letting his partner unlock the cuffs of her feet. "You're not goin' anywhere, Princess."

Gibbs sat up in the truck, watching with angry eyes as the younger man lifted the squirming brunette woman over his shoulder. "Hey! Put her down!"

"Shut up old man."

The grey haired man felt his head hit the metal floor of the truck before his sight disappeared, the disturbing sounds of Emily screaming drowning as he once again fell into an unconscious blur.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily let out a cry as she was thrown to the hard ground, a rock just underneath the small of her back. She looked up to see the large man standing above her, grinning down to her as the now pouring rain soaked her clothing to her body. "What do you want?"

The large man let out a laugh, bending down so he could give a firm slap to the younger woman's face. "Shut up, lady!"

Emily felt the blood from her once again split lip start to run down her cheek, mixing with the raindrops that slapped against the skin of her face. "Just tell me what you want."

"I told you to shut up!"

The brunette's eyes widened as the older man straddled her small body, his rough fingers immediately ripping apart her blouse. She did her best to get out of his grasp, effectively earning another slap to her face. "Get off!"

The hefty man's eyes darkened, his hand going down and yanking the cups of Emily's bra below her breasts. He grinned as he started palming one in his hand, watching as the younger woman's face scrunched up in disgust. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?" He slapped the brunette's left breast, earning a whimper in return. He brought his face down to hers, smacking at her breast once again before knocking his forehead against hers. "You gonna shut up now?"

Emily cried as the older man leveled himself up against her, feeling his hand go down between their bodies and undo the zipper that held his erection inside. Her teeth ground against one another, watching as the older man sat up once again and started moving up her body. "Pl-"

"SHUT UP!"

Emily felt her heart start to race out of control, watching as the man's penis came into her view. She sealed her lips, making sure they could not open as his private came towards her.

The older man grinned as he tapped his tip right against the brunette's lips, smearing the blood from her lips over his shaft. "Come on pretty girl, open up." When the woman beneath him continued to squirm, he reached down to tug at her hair. "I said open!"

The brunette's mouth gaped as she let out a gasp, feeling a new sting at the top of her head. Her eyes widened when the older man thrust into her mouth, and she immediately felt her throat do its best to soften up. She flailed underneath the older man, feeling him thrust in and out of her mouth with his shaft sliding across her tongue. She felt her gag reflex start and she immediately held it back, her eyes watering.

"HEY!"

The older man turned his head, his actions stopping once he saw his partner coming back towards the truck.

Emily felt the large man's penis slip from her mouth, a weight being lifted from her as she began to cough, turning on her side so she could spit into the dirt.

"What did I tell ya' before, Rusty? You can't hurt her just yet."

The large man nodded, getting himself off of the brunette woman before zipping up his pants. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry. We need the test, I know."

Emily's eyelids fluttered as she turned herself on her stomach, her taped hands letting her fingers dip into the ground as she looked over to the lake a few yards away. Her eyes widened when she saw Gibbs laying unconscious in the mud, his body slowly sliding itself under the water with a block chained to his feet. "Gibbs!"

The man who was called Rusty grunted as he yanked the screaming woman off of the ground, pinning her flailing body against his chest as they moved down towards the edge of the lake. "Calm down girl, you're gonna be with him again in a minute."

The brunette screamed out as loud as she could, feeling a lump in her throat as her tears continued to fall down her face. "Get off of me! Let me go!"

"Aw sweets, I thought you wanted to be with your boyfriend!"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked to the scene before her, watching as Gibbs' head slowly slipped underneath the water just a few feet away. She held her breath as she was flung from the stranger's arms, her half naked body plunging into the murky water.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's eyes widened as her body plunged down into the water of the lake, knowing the air in her lungs could only last so long as she began to sink further and further into he murk. She looked up to the surface of the water, feeling her throat begin to constrict. Her eyebrows furrowed as her wrists rubbed against the tape that bound them, the stickiness beginning to fade the longer they were submerged in the water.

She felt her body finally fall to the sandy floor, bubbles falling from her lips as the surprisingly gentle impact rocked her body, causing some of her lifeline to spill from her lungs. The brunette quickly rubbed her wrists together as vigorously as she could, her chest beginning to ache from the lack of oxygen she was recieving. A small smile grace in the shine of her eyes as she felt her hands become freed from the tape, and she swam with her sore limbs up to the surface of the water.

Emily's mouth opened wide as she tried to take in as much air as her body would let her, the raindrops hitting her face as she did her best not to cough. She looked around her, her eyes frantic as she tried to find where the older man had fallen to. "Gibbs."

Her body dove back under the water of the lake, her eyes wide with worry as she swam down to the sand floor. She felt her heart skip when she saw the agent bending down, his body bobbing in the water as he tried to get his feet freed from the chains; his hands were also freed.

She swam down to where he was, doing her best to float into his view before taking his shoulders in her hands and manuvering his body so he faced her. She quickly shook away the fear in her body before pressing her lips to the older man's.

Gibbs' eyes widened as he felt the younger woman's lips hit his, but immediately did his best to relax his body when the air evacuated itself from Emily's lungs and floated into his.

Emily quickly made her way back up to the surface of the lake and let out a hacking cough, taking in another breath before swimming back down to the older man. After diving back down to were the NCIS agent stood, she quickly bent down and began to tug at the chain that held the silver haired man's ankles captive.

The older man watched as the agent did her best to tug at the chain, but he quickly shook her shoulder to get her attention back up to him. Once she was looking up to him, he gave a point to his mouth and watched as she immediately swam back up for air.

Emily's lips hit his once again after she swam back down to him, sure she had enough air for the both of them. She looked around the floor, her aching arms helping her tred beneath the water as she searched for something to help get the older man out of the chain.

Gibbs roughly shook at the brunette's shoulders, waiting for her to look up to him before he pointed down to a heavy looking rock beside the cinder block he was chained to.

The brunette did her best to pick up the rock, the water surrounding them making everything more dense than normal. She bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on that one part of the chain that seemed to be busting, and hardened her hold on the rock before smashing it into the cracking metal.

After about fifteen crashes with the rock against the chain that held Gibbs captive, Emily's eyes widened.

The chain broke.

Emily dropped the rock to the lake's floor, helping the older man out of the chains and hauling him back up to the surface of the water.

Just as they hit the surface, the couple took in as much air as they possibly could. Emily looked to the man at her side with stinging eyes, doing her best to fight the urge to cry as she watched him cough up the murky water. "Are you ok?"

Gibbs turned his eyes to the younger woman at his side, pulling into the best hug he could when he saw her trying to hide her tears. "Breathe Emily. You saved me." He did his best to smile as he felt the brunette shaking against him. "You did good."

Emily quickly shook her head when she saw Rusty appear over Gibbs' shoulder, standing on the edge of the lake not twenty yards away. "We have to get away, Gibbs."

"Swim." The older man helped her spin around in the water before quickly making their way over to the far end of the lake with their sore muscles. "When we get out, run as fast as you can, alright?"

The brunette did her best to keep her head above water as she nodded her head, grimacing as she continued to swim. Once they reached the shore, Emily let Gibbs help her out of the water before she stood on wobbly legs. She did her best to help the older man out of the muddy water before spinning on her heels, only to be face to face with the other captor. Her eyes widened, her reaction time oddly slow as the man stood before her with a smile on his face.

"Well well, look who passed the test."

Emily grimaced as the older man took her hair and pulled, whipping her body around to face Gibbs. Her ees watered as she saw a gun pointed to the agent's head by the man who had sexually assaulted her only a few moments before. "Gibbs..."

A small woman made herself visible as she stepped out of the shadows, smiling at the pair that gripped the two sopping agents in their hold. She nodded to the brunette woman who's eyes turned her way, and pointed her gun to the her temple. "Ready to cooperate, Agent Prentiss?"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's eyes gently shot over towards the woman at her side, the gun still positioned at her temple. She sat beside Gibbs in the back seat of the truck that had drove to the lake in, the woman to her left and the man named Rusy to Gibbs' right. "What do you want?"

The other woman let out a low chuckle, cocking the gun to the side and letting the metal softly graze over the ivory woman's skin. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" She gaze a shrug as she was met with silence. "Doesn't surprise me; you're a very busy woman." She moved herself closer to the captive, her chest brushing against Emily's side before she set her lips to her ear. "You know, you look exactly the same."

Emily forced her eyes to stare ahead, watching the rain out the windshield as a shiver ran down her spine.

"I doubt your persinality has changed. Always the biggest, baddest, bravest girl ever to walk the halls of Jefferson Boarding School." She smirked against the other woman's skin as she heard a gasp enter the air. "That's right. Memories coming back?"

The brunette bit her lip, feeling the man at her side hold her hand as best he could in the cramped space. "We went to school together."

The other woman's eyes darkened. "You bet your ass we did. You were one of the most popular people in school, weren't you? The prettiest girl there was, the funniest girl there was and definitely," she grinned, "the biggest slut."

Emily's mouth dropped open at the blonde's words. "I was n-"

"No, no Em," she whispered, pressing the gun harder into the younger woman's temple. "Lets not try and reinvent the past. I know about that abortion you had when you were fifteen."

Emily felt her eyes sting, her lips pressing together as sadness began to rush through her. "How do you know about that?"

The blond let out a laugh. "Oh Em, we all knew. Those friends of yours? Pity friends. How could anyone let the most beautiful girl be on her own?" She gave a sigh, her eyes slowly glazing over. "I know I couldn't."

Gibbs gave a squeeze to the brunette's small hand, feeling her practically shake beside him. "Don't listen to her, Emily."

"No, you better fucking listen to me!" She gave a growl as the younger woman shook at her side, smiling when the brunette let out a small cry as the gun dug into her skin. "I'm the one with the gun, Emily! I'm the one with the power now! You listen to me, got it?"

Emily let out a shaky breath before nodding her head.

The blond watched as the younger woman's chest heaved slightly, hearing her breathing become heavier. "You never strayed from that little group of friends of yours, but everyone wanted to be your friend. Everybody just fell in love with you." Hurt began to thread through her voice as she looked to the other woman. "Did you know what?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No I didn't."

"Oh Em," she sighed, feeling boredom start to spread around the truck as she shook her head. "Lets not start telling lies."

The brunette's tongue slipped over her bottom lip. "I'm not lying." She carefully turned her head, her eyes looking straight into the other woman's as the gun was now aimed at her forehead. "I promise."

The older woman let out a grunt. "You had no idea that all the boys, hell even most of the girls had fallen for you? The snow white beauty with that sparkling personality." She shook her head, her hand tightening around the handle of the gun. "No one ever paid attention to anything else in that school but you! What you were doing that weekend, or how well you did on a test while everyone else failed." She felt her own tears start to slip as the brunette before her sadly stared her way. "No one paid attention to me!"

Emily shook her head, speaking softly as to not anger the woman before her. She let her hand tighten around the older man's that sat close to her side before she opened her mouth once more. "I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is! Everything was about you and your stupid little friends." She grimaced as she felt her hand start to cramp. "I hated you." She shook her head, her blond locks flying over her shoulders. "I tried my best to be the best I could be. I even tried to talk to you a couple times, but you never even looked my way."

Emily bit into her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

The older woman rolled her eyes, feeling the truck start to come to a stop before moving her face closer to the other woman's. "Fuck that. Your apology means nothing to me, and you wanna know why?" She let out a grin as she looked into the younger woman's dark eyes; the eyes that every boy had fallen for. "Because I'm about to get my revenge." She pushed her nose against Emily's, laughing as a gasp escaped the younger woman. "Isn't that right, Emily Francesca Prentiss?"

The brunette's lips quivered as she felt the car jerk to a stop, her eyes stinging as she stared to the older woman that sat before her.

The man that sit in the back was the first to get out, and Gibbs gave himself a silent countdown before running his thumb over Emily's smooth wrist. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

Gibb's eyes darkened as he glanced over to the woman captor. "Duck." His hand quickly lashed out, spinning the woman's hand to get the gun pointed away from the brunette at his side.

Emily's eyes widened as she heard a shot be fired, Gibbs' hands tugging at hers as the blond woman's scream echoed through their ears. She watched in amazement as the older man kicked down the man that stood outside the truck, and the pair practically sprinted from the backseat of the truck and into the darkening woods.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair ran through the woods as fast as they could, their eyes covered by the darkness that surrounded them. Their hands never came apart as they sprinted around trees and over small streams that passed under the brush.

Emily cried out as the older man tugged her harder, her head pounding as the rain continued to pour down. "Gibbs you're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" The silver haired man came to a halt and spun around. "Do you want to get away from these lunatics or not?"

"Of course I do, but I don't need you to rip my arm off it the process!"

Gibbs shook his head before bringing the brunette woman closer to him. "Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tug you that hard."

Emily let the older man hold her against his chest as the cold rain fell around them. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Gibbs looked down to the younger woman and cupped her cheek. "I'm not going to let them hurt you, ok? Never."

Before the brunette could answer, a gunshot went off behind them.

"You can't run you bitch!"

Emily's eyes widened, her heart picking up the pace as she and the older man began running once more. Her hand clutched his as the ran, their shoes getting stuck with mud as they did their best to get away from the woman behind them.

"Come on Emily! I know you don't want to leave our last encounter with you running from me. I think it would be best if I SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

The brunette woman shook her head, letting the older man at her side tug her to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"We're never gonna make it out of the forest, so its best to just hide and wait it out."

Emily felt her jaw drop as she looked to the man she had to trust. "Are you kidding me? We don't have our guns, Gibbs! What are we suppose to do if she's not the only one chasing us?"

All the older man did was clench his jaw.

Emily let her chin tremble as she looked to the older man, her fingers running over his. "What if we don't make it out?"

"Don't say that. We're going to make it out."

"But what if we don't?"

Her voice was as innocent and broken as a small child's, and Gibbs couldn't help his heart from breaking at the sound of it. He shook his head, cupping the brunette woman's cheeks in his palms. "I promise you, with all my heart, that I will do everything I can to protect you. But I need you to believe and trust in what I say. Do you hear me?"

Emily's quivering lips let a cry pass as she nodded her head.

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

Both agents immediately shrunk into the bushes that surrounded them, keeping one another close as the rain droplets made way into their eyes.

The blond woman smiled a wicked smile, the gun she had taken from her former classmate held straight above her head and shot. "I know you're out there, Em! When I find you I am going to make you feel just how I felt! You hear me?"

Emily let herself cry into Gibbs' chest when she heard the other woman repeat his words. "We're gonna get out of here."

Gibbs nodded, his chin set on the younger woman's head as he held her close. He looked around when he heard the crunching of the leaves and twigs getting closer and closer, another shot ringing out into the night.

"This would be so much easier if you just came to me, Emily. Don't make me hurt that lovely man of yours."

The brunette felt herself begin to pant, her heart racing faster when she heard a twig crunch not three feet away. "What do we do?"

Gibbs shushed the younger woman before kicking away a bush near his feet. "When you see legs, kick. Hard."

Emily let out a breath, shaking her nerves away. "Gotcha."

The blond woman's face muscles tightened when she heard a small cough from behind a tree that she had come upon. "Oh Emily, I thought you'd be a lot smarter; know not to make a sound."

The couple hiding as the rain poured down watched as a soaking wet pair of jean covered legs stood before the small space near their crouched legs. Both agents grit their teeth before pushing their legs out, watching as the blond woman fell to the muddy ground beneath her feet.

Emily and Gibbs immediately shot up, charging over to the fallen woman. Emily's eyes glared down to her former classmate when she began to move, and she quickly lunged to cover her squirming body. "Gibbs find the gun!"

The older man focused his eyes on the ground beneath his feet, doing his best to ignore the sounds from the woman wrestling in the mud.

"Gibbs!"

The silver haired man's head shot around, and his eyes found a shining black object just a few feet away. "I got it!"

Emily grunted when the blond fought her way on top, and she quickly brought her arms up to protect her body. "Gibbs shoot!"

The older man couldn't find a single spot where the blond woman wasn't covering the other agent with her body. Their bodies were moving a mile a minute and there wasn't a single shot he could make without hurting the brunette.

"Shoot!"


End file.
